POKEMON! Live Talk Show!
by OldRivalShipper
Summary: A talk show, as you can tell, talk show with the Pokemon Characters. They will do almost anything you ask, so don't hesatate to review to send in your questions and dares for the crew, and make sure that you have some good ones! I will also be accepting questions and dares, and I want to get some too! Rated for language and just in case. I don't know who's going to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON! The Live Talk Show!**

**Chapter One: Bonus Chapter #1**

**Note to self: Make Authors note... _**

**Authors Note: - It's Down there!**

**Keep Going!**

**A little more!**

**There! You reached the chapter! Now was that so hard?**

Well. Hi there. I'm OldRivalShipper. But that's kind of a alot to say. You guys, you can call me Kelly, Kell, Pepper (don't ask), or Bulbasaur. The last two are my nicknames, and the first is my fave name, and the second is my nickname if the first was my real name.

But, that's not important. Well, maybe a little. But whatever. The real reason for this is because, I got inspired to do a fic. This fic is inspired by **DrewxMay PaulxDawn AshxMisty**'s **PokeContestIkariOldrival Talk Show! **which, can I say is an awesome fanfiction, go check it out! First order of buisness in this fanfiction, is that I will be accepting requsts for dares and questions. I'll also take some myself! Second order of buisness, the character list! So you know who you can dare!

**Character List:**

**Gary**

**Leaf**

**Misty**

**Ash**

**Marina**

**Jimmy**

**Silver**

**May**

**Drew**

**Harley**

**Solidad**

**Kelly ( the coordinator from the grand festival, not me again.)**

**Dawn**

**Paul**

**Lyra**

**Barry**

**Kenny**

**Zoey**

**Hilda (White)**

**Herbert (Black)**

**Bianca**

**Cheren**

**Natural Harmonia Groupious (N)**

**Iris**

**The Triplets (Chili, Cress, Cilan)**

**Trip**

**Gym Leaders of Your Choosing**

That was pretty long, wasn't it? Well, it's not done yet. Let it be known that this fic will be written in script style, except for the bonus chapters such as this one. Yes, this will be a bonus chapter after I stop talking about useless stuff. Also, if you want me to add a new character, ask me and it will be manageable. I'm done now! On with the chapter!

**ooOOoo Best Line Break Ever ooOOoo**

" Hey everyone!" Kelly said walking into the room filled with the cast of the ever popular anime and game franchisee, Pokemon.

" Hey Kelly." Kelly said giggling slightly.

" What's with you today?" Gary asked the giggling girl.

" Yeah. For once, we all agree with Gary." Kelly said, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

" We share names. Don't you find that odd?"

" Actually, Kelly was a quite popular name in the time of Hoenn and Johto. I'm not surprised that you share names." Hilda said to the two bickering girls.

" But still! It's odd that you'ld choose your fake name like mine, Kelly."

" Call me Pepper or Bulbasaur then!" Kelly, the host, said.

" Nah, it doesn't seem right..." Misty said to the brunette girl, who stood arms crossed.

" Well then, call me Zanna. It's a real name, and I like that name almost as much as I like the name Kelly. Although, I'll only allow for you to call me that for this chapter." Kelly said, trying to end this argument.

" Well fine then _Zanna_. That's a fine name sweetheart." Harley said.

'Zanna' just sighed. " Well, the reason that I came here was I got permission from Satoshi Tajiri to create the talk show!"

A murmer of excitment waved across the room, and a few claps could be heard.

" Thanks everyone! It wasn't that hard, I just had to break into his office and threaten him into letting me! Thanks for your help Leaf, btw."

" You really just said 'BTW'?" Lyra asked.

" Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

" Nothing. Nothing at all madame author lady." The sweatdropping trainers said in unison.

" There is one problem with this though..." Marina said.

" And that problem is...?"

" Your Togekiss hasn't brought any questions or dares from the viewers!" Herbert said.

" I know..."

" ... Why do I care? You guys are pathetic and weak, and I don't even know why I'm here..." Silver said to the people.

" Listen, I said you're going to be here. So that's why. Now, mess with my character placement again, and I'll break both your legs, then I'll let Lyra and Barry torture you for the six weeks until they heal. I'll also break your arms. So I suggest you be a good little rival." Kelly said, causing the other boys, and herself to smirk.

" Whatever."

" That's what I thought."

" So anyway, I also have bad news, but more good news!"

" Tell us the good news first!" The girls said in unison.

" No! Bad news first!" the guys said pouting.

" Sorry, but the guys win. I'm a sucker for people pouting. So, bad news is that school is starting soon for me, so I won't be able to host the talk show as often! But, there's two pieces of good news with this, so that makes it better. Good news is, That won't stop me from updating hopfully weekly! Also I can think of more characters to add when I zone out, which I will."

" That's not good. During school is when you're supposed to learn, not fantasize!" Cheren said, like the goody-two-shoes he is.

" Someone, please torture that guy!" Kelly whispered just quiet enough so that Cheren couldn't hear, but everyone else could.

" Meeting dismissed!" Kelly said, and everyone went to do their own thing. Leaf, May, Misty, Kelly, Zoey and Dawn all walked up to 'Zanna'.

" Hey Kelly! I love your cartilage piercing! It's wicked!" Zoey said, pointing to the diamond in white gold in the top of Kelly's ear.

" I think we all do." Dawn said.

" Did it hurt?" Misty asked.

" Don't let your hair out of your signature ponytail ever!" Kelly said to the older more mature brunette Kelly.

" It's really pretty!" Leaf stated.

" When'd you do it?" May asked.

"Um... in order of appearence: Thanks Zoey! Your sunglasses are pretty wicked too! Dawn, I think you might be right. Even some of the guys said that the liked it! It hurt a little for a few minutes, Misty, but it wasn't bad. I wasm't thinking about it Kelly. I'ld die if it ever came out of a ponytail! Thanks Leaf! You're so sweet! I did it two days ago May, and I know, I wasn't around much to show you guys!" Kelly said, answering everyone of the characters questions and comments. " Well, you guys better go get some sleep. G'nite!"

" You're not Australian!" the girls chorused.

" But Australia's wicked man!"

" We're girls!" With that, they all walked out of the room.

Kelly smiled, and headed to her purple room. She left her black yoga pants and green tank top on, she she slipped an over-sized t-shirt of over it. She took out her Hunger Games notebook, and started writing.

_Journal,_

_Today was pretty hecktic, I must admit. first off I woke up late, and barely had time to eat toast. Me, being me, didn't eat lunch, as usual, but boy do I wish I did! A single slice of pepperoni pizza consisted of my supper, so right now I feel like a Munchlax!But, that doesn't really matter. The worst part of my day was when Kelly started freaking out over us sharing a name. Then it went to the boys being pervs. (I don't know if they actually were, but Gary's with them so think about it.) Then Silver was being a stupid idiot, so I had to threaten him. Then I told the guys my weakness to people pouting, so I have a problem there. Now, I'm just laying in bed thinking about how my day went, and I guess it was overall, pretty average._

_Anyway, I should be off. I have lot's of planning to do._

_~ BulbaKelly_

Kelly smiled as she signed her journal as she usually did. She found it weird in the beginning of the journal, so it's signed Kelly up there. She flipped to the first page, and read the contents.

_Journal,_

_I'm Kelly, but when I'm playing baseball, it's Pepper. My friends, "Pachirisu" and "Charizard" decided that I needed a name too. So, I'm also Bulbasaur. They thought of this weird thing where they combine our names with our nicknames. So, I'm BulbaKelly, the most original name ever! I'm not the biggest fan of it, so don't expect me to be using it._

_Anyway, today, I discovered that the Pokeathlon carries Shiny Stones, so I now have a Togekiss. My Togekiss, Peppi, is the cutest ever! But, enough of that._

_So, today I went to Satoshi Tajiri to see if I could host a Pokemon Talk Show, and he said no. He better not think I'm giving up. I'll be back._

_Anyway, I better go._

_~Kelly_

She flipped to somewhere in the middle where she began reading again.

_Journal,_

_So, Satoshi denied me access to Pokemon, so still no talk show. I can't see why I can't have it! I mean, it's just going to increase the popularity of his company! But, I'm still not done with him._

_Anyway, I'm beggining to like the name BulbaKelly. Bulbasaurs are cute, and, although I prefer fire types, I wouldn't mind one. So, I'll be signing with BulbaKelly from now on._

_I got to go plan on how to get Satoshi's approval of my talk show. See ya!_

_~ BulbaKelly_

Withen the next page, it explained how she got his consent. The page after was the one she just wrote. She took out her picture book, and choose pictures of everyone on the cast of the talk show, and made a collage of them on the next page. It was labeled, _MY BEST FRIENDS! _and she meant it. They really were her best friends, even when they annoyed the crap out of her, and made her want to cry out in frustration, they were always there to help her out. Even Silver, who would sit there in silence with his hand on her back while she sobbed and rocked back and forth. Gary made her laugh with his perverted ways, Misty and Ash would inspire her, May and Drew would make her stressed, so she'ld write another chapter to her fanfictions, Jimmy was the one to annoy the crap out of her, no surprise, and too many more to keep track of! Well, to sum it up, she wouldn't be anything without them. I mean, who doesn't want to have them as her best friends. That's what I thought. No one.

**ooOOoo Best Line Break Ever ooOOoo**

**Me: So, that was the first episode of POKEMON! The Live Talk Show! Please, submit your reviews and don't hold back! Give them everything you've got! (especially Cheren) So, Review, Favorite, Follow, do whatever you like with this story! Also, I don't own Pokemon, or the idea of this. Let it be known, I did not harm anyone in the making of this chapter, and I do wear my hair in a ponytail constantly, and have my cartilage pierced as of two days ago, and I am obsessed with my iPod and my eMail. Wait, those weren't in the story at all? Oh. Awko Taco. Well, whatever! It's the truth, and I do not keep a journal.**

**Gary: *coughcough* diary *coughcough***

**Me: Whatever! Please, let it be known that this is the longest story I've ever written, not to mention chapter. Yay!**

**Leaf: So everyone, start reviewing! Don't be shy! Let us know what's going on!**

**May: Let it be known that we like food. Like cakes. And Brownies. And Cupcakes. And Cookies. And...**

**Me: Right... *Sweatdrops* So anyway! I'm out! Peace, Love And Pokemon! Kelly/Kell/Pepper/Bulbasaur/BulbaKelly is Out! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kelly: Guys! I... live! YAY!

Silver: Oh, joy...

Kelly: Shut up...

Gary: Tell them the bad news.

Kelly: Oh yeah. Unfortunatly, Kelly from Hoenn had to leave us.

Ash: Anyway... Let's play Truth Or Dare!

Kelly: The first Truth and Dare is for... BARRY!

Barry: Yay!

Kelly: Alrighty! How about you read this Lyra!

Lyra: Okay! this comes in from viewerduh75, and it says:

Hey Barry, have you ever wondered if Bianca was your long-lost twin?

Barry: I often do, yes!

Lyra: Alright then! The dare that goes with this says: If so, I DARE YOU to KISS HER!

Barry: E-eh!?

Bianca: Why me...?

Barry: *kisses Bianca on the cheek* There!

Cheren: Why I oughta...

Kelly: Alright! The next two dares come from ShadowAbsol113! Here they are!

Gary needs to kiss Leaf!

Leaf: Eh? But why!?

Gary: Alright. *smirking*

Leaf: Why...?

Gary: *kisses Leaf on the lips* Voila!

Gary's Cheerleaders: MUST KILLLLL!

Kelly: Eh... *sweatdrops*

Leaf: Again...? SECURITY!

Kelly: And next: N and Cheren need to fight over Touku!

N: Wh-why!?

Cheren: B-but... I don't really...

Audience: JUST FIGHT!

Both: Alright... *N starts chasing Cheren around the room*

Kelly: While that happens... Next! These come in from Puttylol!

HEY THERE!  
Its a friday so im staying up late...again :

Kelly: Don't we all? Ha! So this one is for Harley: When I used to watch the show, I always wondered if you were a male or a female..

Harley: I am a male! Jeesh! People these days just will never understand me! They're just... *continues ranting*

Dawn: This one here goes out to Solidad: ARE YOU A SOLID DAD? Haha GEDDIT? ...

Solidad: HAHA! Yes!

Leaf: And this one here is for Ashy-boy: HOLY CRAPZOIDS SIR. YOU BEEN THE CHOSEN ONE SO MANY TIMES!

Ash: Uh... thank you?

Leaf: Hey... Have you poked a hole through your hat once? Your hair is pretty spiky.

Ash: Uh, no!

Gary: Don't lie! That's the reason that you get a new hat each re-

Ash: SHUT UP GARY!

Kelly: And the last one on here is for Paul! Silver, read it for us!

Silver: No.

Kelly: ...yes.

Silver: N- *Kelly glares at him* ...fine. Sir, your pupils are tiny.

Paul: ...that's nice...

Kelly: *reading the letter* OKAY LOL IM DONE NOW! Sorry if my stuff was... a little weird o.o thanks!

Don't worry about weirdness! They were great!

Next comes in from Aakash98! Okay, so N: Is Natural Harmonia Groupious really your name?

N: *stops chasing Cheren* Uh, yeah...

Kelly: and is Ghetsis your Father?

N: Nope! Just... adoptive...

Kelly: Thanks N!

Barry: Next is for Ash : Don't you know that you still owe Misty, May and Dawn a bike?

The three girls: Yeah!?

Ash: Mr. Ketchum is not here right now. Please leave a message...

Jimmy: Do you really have a crush on Marina, becuase that is what your Typhlosion said to me.

Jimmy: *blushing* TYPHLOSION!?

Jimmy's Typhlosion: *laughs*

Kelly: Well, I guess that's all for today guys! Don't forget that I will be taking questions and dares too!

All: Bye!

Silver and Paul: Good riddance...

Kelly: *attacks Silver and Paul*

e your document here...


End file.
